A Post Apocalyptic Marriage
by kiwilynn13
Summary: Arranged marriage. It was an idea that had been around for centuries. This is the story of Ana Parker and Butch DeLoria, enemies for years, now being forced together because of their genetic compatibility. Will they make each other miserable? Or will they somehow figure out how to get passed all of the years of hate, and come together?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Finally something new! This is my first Fallout fanfic and I'm quite pleased with it. I wrote it for my creative writing class last semester. It was supposed to be a "short story" but it ended up being 51 pages. Oops. So, anyways, this story is complete but I'll be posting it in chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Arranged marriage. It was an idea that had been around for hundreds of years, even before the war. In Vault 101, arranged marriages were the only kind of marriages. It was based on genetics. Once a man and a woman reached the age of twenty, they were matched with another member of the vault based on their genetic compatibility and the genes they would pass on to a future generation. There was no marriage for love, only for the enhancement of the vault.

Ana Parker turned twenty years old just yesterday, July 13th, 2278. Her best friend, Amata, had just gotten married to their other friend, Freddie Gomez.

Ana's options for potential husbands was dwindling quickly.

"Ana, can we talk?" Ana's father, James, asked. James was the Vault Physician. One day, Ana would take over the clinic from him.

She knew what was coming. Her father was about to tell her whom she was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

She plopped down on the small couch in their apartment and looked at him expectantly.

"You're twenty now, you know what that means?" James asked.

"Of course, I do. I have to get married. Just tell me who it is so I can decide if I should kill myself now or later," Ana retorted. _God, don't let it be Butch...anyone but him._

James sighed and looked at her, defeated.

"No. No, you're joking. Not him. Dad, please,_ anyone_ but him!" She knew it was Butch. There was really no one else.

"Ana, I'm sorry. Maybe...you can learn to love him."

"No one can _learn_ to love him. He's the most obnoxious, self-indulging, little-"

"That's enough. The ceremony is tomorrow in the common hall."

And with that, James left her to herself. Ana sat on the couch, motionless. _This isn't happening,_ she thought,_ I can't stand him_. She stayed on the couch for another few minutes until the lumpiness of it got to her.

She needed Amata, and she needed her now.

* * *

Ana walked down the barren, metal hallway until she stood in front of the door to Amata and Freddie's apartment. She rang the buzzer and Amata answered almost immediately.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Amata asked as she saw Ana's distressed state.

"Can I come in?" Ana asked.

Amata grabbed her by the shoulders and ushered her into the newly furnished apartment. There was a picture on the coffee table of Amata and Freddie. They were in a white gown and tux, respectively. A wedding was the only time you were permitted to wear something other than the standard Vault 501 jumpsuit.

They looked so happy in the picture._ Something I will never have_, Ana thought.

Amata sat Ana down on the grey couch that was like all of the other couches throughout the vault.

"He told you, then," Amata guessed as she sat down next to her.

Ana nodded her head. The process of speaking about it just wouldn't come to her yet.

"Well? Who is it?" Amata pressed.

Ana just looked at her friend. That was all she needed to do.

"Oh, Ana...I'm so sorry. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"You know as much as I do that no, there's nothing. Tomorrow, I become Mrs. Butch DeLoria and I can't change it. Ever," Ana said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Amata pulled her into a hug. That did it. The tears fell and soon Ana was sobbing. She cried until the tears just wouldn't come anymore. She pulled herself out of Amata's hold and tried to smile.

"I'll be okay, it's not like we have to sleep in the same bed or even kiss, except for the ceremony. I'll be fine. It's just forever, right?"

"Right...just forever."

Freddie came through the door at that moment. Amata smiled and welcomed him home. He kissed her. They were happy._ Something I will never have..._

* * *

Later that night, Ana sat with her father in the vault's diner. Butch and his alcoholic mother, Ellen, would be arriving shortly to join them. This dinner was meant to be a "celebration", but celebrating was the last thing on Ana's mind.

At precisely 7:15, Butch and Ellen walked through the door. Ellen was pretty and thin, but because of her alcoholism, her skin had turned a greyish-yellow color.

Butch looked stupid as always, with his greased up hair, combat boots, and his ridiculous leather jacket with the snakes on the back.

"Ellen, Butch, glad to see you. Please, sit," James said motioning towards towards the booth. Ellen and James cordially greeted each other as Butch slid onto the bench seat next to Ana. He didn't even say a word to her.

Ten minutes of awkward silence went by. Ana felt tense with Butch being in such close proximity. He smelled like pomade. That was _not_ a pleasant smell.

"So...how are you both tonight?" James broke the silence. Bless him for trying to ease the tension.

"Fine, just fine. Aren't we, Butch?" Ellen answered.

Butch grunted in agreement. He still hadn't said a word. He hadn't even looked at Ana. The tension was suffocating her. It was like everyone was tip-toeing around each other. She had had enough.

"Okay, let's just get this over with. Tell us what you need to so we can get out of here," Ana said, looking at her dad and Ellen.

She saw Butch's stupid smirk grow on his face without even looking at him.

"Well...that was...forward," Ellen said under her breath. Before saying anything else, she motioned over the waitress and ordered a glass of scotch. Apparently, she needed to have booze in her system before she told them their death sentences.

"Alright, then. Tomorrow, you'll be married. The ceremony is set for four in the afternoon. Butch you'll need to pick someone to be your Best Man and pick out your most prized possession to give to Ana as a wedding present," James explained.

"Hold up, my most prized possession? You're jokin', right?" There's no chance in hell that I'm givin' her anything of mine," Butch finally spoke up. Of course, it had to be when the subject of him being generous was brought up.

"It's a rule, son. You don't have any choice in the matter. Ana will have to do the same," Ellen explained before looking at Ana, "You'll also need a Maid of Honor."

Ana nodded weakly. This was all too much.

"After the ceremony, your things will be moved into your new apartment, where you'll stay for the rest of the night," James continued.

No one said anything for awhile after that. Ana's mind was racing at the thought of them having to live together. How did anyone expect this to work? They hated each other. She'd be surprised if they didn't end up killing each other.

She looked around the table at everyone. Her dad was quietly eating his burger and fries. Ellen was downing her third scotch. It was then that she became subconsciously aware of Butch's arm draped over the booth behind her. _Did he even realize that it was there?_

They finished their meals before the parents excused themselves, leaving Ana and Butch alone. The diner was mostly empty except for themselves, two waitresses, and Andy, the robot that cleans up.

"So, Nosebleed, how excited are you to become Mrs. Butch DeLoria?" Butch asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah, super excited," Ana replied with just enough sarcasm.

"Bet you're even more excited to sleep next to me tomorrow night."

"Yeah, right. You can sleep on the couch. There's no way I will share a bed with you."

"I get the couch?! No way, Nosebleed! That thing is harder than the floor! You sleep on it!"

"You're impossible!"

"I'm done with this. See ya at the altar, fianceé," Butch said as he got out of the booth and left the diner.

* * *

Ana left shortly after and went back to her apartment she shared with her dad. James wasn't there. He was probably at the clinic finishing up his paperwork. Ana didn't mind. She wanted to be alone right now.

She slid open her bedroom door and sat down at her computer terminal. She emailed Amata and told her she wanted her to be the Maid of Honor. Amata didn't reply so she closed out of the terminal and tried to find something she could give to Butch as his wedding present. She didn't have anything of value, except for her BB gun she got from her dad and her first edition comic of Grognak the Barbarian she got from Amata. She didn't want to give up either of those, but if she had to, she'd give up the comic book. As least she could have the BB gun to shoot him if he ever made her mad enough.

She opened her wall safe and pulled out Grognak. She'd miss that comic. She set it on the end table before collapsing onto her lumpy bed.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

Butch sat alone in his metal box of a bedroom. His mom was passed out on the couch, like always. It used to take only three glasses of scotch to do that. Now she needed at least six. She'll wake up eventually and won't remember he's getting married tomorrow. _Oh well,_ he thought,_ I wish I could forget that, too._

Butch had asked his best friend, Wally Mack, to be his Best Man. Wally married Christine Kendall five months ago. He was lucky he got her, while Butch got stuck with Nosebleed.

Butch checked his watch. Almost midnight. He had thought about what his "special gift" for Ana should be, but nothing came to mind. He didn't have much to start with. He had Toothpick, his trusty switchblade, a pair of scissors because he was the apprentice barber (not hairdresser, hairdressers are girls), and he had his prized Tunnel Snakes jacket. It was old and the leather was worn down, but the snakes stitched onto the back were in perfect condition. The Tunnel Snakes were his gang, his pride and joy. At that moment, Butch knew nothing would be better than this, as much as he hated to part with it.

The clock now read midnight. Kicking off his boots, Butch crawled into bed and tried not to dream of Ana Parker in a wedding dress.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Reviews are always much appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't really think anyone is reading this, oh well!

* * *

"You look...beautiful," Amata said as Ana turned around in her wedding dress.

Like the Vault 501 jumpsuits, the wedding gowns were standard issue. It was floor length and white with beaded flowers on the bodice. Ana's wavy blonde hair had been pinned into an updo. She was never good at makeup, so Amata did that for her, making sure to show off her bright green eyes. Ana's least favourite part of the get-up was the shoes. They were white, close-toed heels, something she definitely was not used to wearing.

"I look ridiculous," Ana said as she carefully sat on a chair in a room off of the common hall.

"Amata's right, you do look nice, but you need this," Ellen said as she stood behind Ana holding a small, velvet box. She pulled out an old pearl necklace and clasped it around Ana's neck.

"There, perfect," she said as she stepped away to admire Ana.

"Want me to bring Butch his gift now?" Amata asked. It was custom that the Best Man and Maid of Honor brought the future husband and wife their respective gifts.

"Sure, I don't care," Ana said. Amata grabbed the bag with Grognak in it and left the room.

Ana could hardly breathe, and it wasn't just because the dress was so tight. In less than one hour, she would no longer be Ana Parker. She would be Mrs. Butch DeLoria. That thought alone made her want to throw up.

"Ana."

She looked to Ellen, who was sitting in the chair opposite herself.

"I want you to know that I'm happy Butch was matched with you. You'll be good for him. But I swear on my life, if you ever hurt my son, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Ana knew it was a threat, but the words were slightly slurred and it lost all effect. Regardless, Ana shook her head in compliance and fiddled with her hands.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Across the common hall, Butch sat on a couch with his bow tie untied and a cigarette in his mouth. To his surprise, he was actually nervous. It wasn't everyday a man got married.

Wally was leaning against a table off to the side of the room. James was seated in a chair next to Butch. He coughed and began to speak.

"Shouldn't it be time you did your tie and tossed out the cigarette? You'll have to go out to the altar soon."

Butch looked at the older man and snubbed out the cigarette with his fingers. He got to his feet and began messing with the bow tie. He wasn't exactly sure how to actually tie it.

"Wally, bring her my damn present, will ya?"

Wally grabbed the box with the precious jacket inside and left the room. As he left he bumped into Amata.

"Watch it, Aldovar," Wally sneered.

"It's Gomez now, thank you," Amata retorted.

Wally rolled his eyes and continued on his way. Amata came into the room and sat on the couch where Butch had previously been.

"Let me help you," James said as he got to his feet and swatted Butch's hands away from his tie. Butch rolled his eyes and allowed James to tie the stupid thing.

"Here's your present, DeLoria," Amata said as she handed him the bag. He eyed it suspiciously as Amata left the room.

"Before you open that, here, I want you to have this," James said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Butch opened it to find two small, silver cuff links.

"Thanks..." he said as he pinned them into his sleeves.

"Be good to her, son," James said as he patted Butch on the back and left the room.

Now that he was alone, Butch sat back down on the couch, gift in hand. He opened it slowly to reveal her first edition copy of Grognak the Barbarian. He laughed at that.

Back at her 10th birthday party, Butch had threatened to take the comic from her. She wouldn't give in, though, unfortunately for him.

The comic looked pristine, like she had hardly read it. He knew she had, though. She took the damn thing everywhere with her. Butch leaned back and looked at his watch.

It was time to get this show on the road.

* * *

Ana was pacing back and forth in the room, her heels clicking with every step. Ellen had left to join her son already, so she was left alone.

It was 3:50. Ten more minutes until doomsday. The door opened and Amata, Wally, and her dad came through.

"Here, Nosebleed, a gift from your dearly beloved," Wally said, handing her the box.

Ana rolled her eyes and opened it. She had to do a double take to make sure she was seeing this right. His Tunnel Snakes jacket? Really? Carefully, she took the jacket out of the box. It smelled like him: pomade and cigarette smoke. She set it down on the couch, a knot forming in her stomach.

Wally had left with Amata. In the old world, before the bombs fell, it was custom for the Maid of Honor to walk down the aisle with the Best Man. The vault made sure the tradition was upheld.

3:59.

One more minute.

"Are you ready? You look lovely, just like your mother looked," James said.

"Thanks, Dad..." Ana smiled at him, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I'm about to deathmarch into the arms of a man I hate! This isn't right."

James held her close as she cried into his shoulder. She was right, after all. This wasn't fair.

The clock chimed as it reached four. Ana pulled herself away from her dad and checked herself in the mirror. Her makeup was only a little smudged. She turned back to James and smiled weakly. It was now or, well, it was only now.

Ana placed her hand on the crook of her dad's elbow. He led her out of the room and into the empty hallway. There was no one around. They were all in the common hall, waiting for her.

She was hardly aware of what was happening until she was there, at the end of the aisle. A prewar song was playing one of the few tapes that had survived, "I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire," by The Ink Spots.

James gave her a little tug, pulling her out of her stupor. She looked down the aisle. Amata was standing to the left of her father, the Overseer, who would perform the ceremony. To his right were Butch and Wally. To her surprise, Butch actually looked really handsome, but she'd never say that aloud.

"We have to go," James whispered to her.

Ana nodded and allowed him to lead her down the aisle. Once she reached the end, Butch shook her father's hand and took his place.

He didn't look at her, didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was there except for the fact that her hand was on his arm.

"Vault dwellers, we're gathered here today to celebrate the union of two of our members, Butch DeLoria and Ana Parker," the Overseer announced.

Ana could feel Butch holding his breath. He wasn't actually nervous, was he?

The Overseer began his usual rant about unification and eventual growth of the vault. Ana didn't hear anything other than the erratic beat of her heart. Butch was stiff as a board. He still hadn't so much as glanced at her.

"Now, if you'll please join hands."

Butch turned and faced her. He was pale, like he was going to throw up. He grabbed her hands and interlocked their fingers. His hands were wet with sweat. _He really is nervous_, she thought. She was too, but at least she could keep it to herself.

"Repeat after me: I promise to love," the Overseer dictated.

"I promise to love,"Ana and Butch recited in union.

"I promise to expand."

"I promise to expand."

"I promise to protect."

"I promise to protect."

"Ourselves, our futures, and our home."

"Ourselves, our futures, and our home."

"Place the rings on each other's fingers, please."

Butch placed the simple silver band on Ana's ring finger. It felt foreign and cold.

Ana placed Butch's identical band on his finger.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. DeLoria. Butch, you may now kiss the bride."

Everyone in the room sucked in a collective breath. Butch looked Ana in the eye and let out a small sigh. He moved his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Butch closed the distance between them and that was it, they were kissing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. All eyes were on them. Ana found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. How on earth could she be enjoying this? This wasn't just some middle-school-make-out, this was _Butch DeLoria_. The man she hated more than anything. Her husband. She was kissing him and she liked it. Apparently, he did, too, since he hadn't let go of her yet.

The Overseer cleared his throat and immediately the newly married couple stepped away from each other, breathless. Ana snuck a glance at the audience and saw everyone's gaping faces. Could this get anymore embarrassing?

A new song began to play, "Ain't That A Kick In The Head" by Dean Martin, another prewar singer, long dead. Butch led Ana back down the aisle and into the empty waiting room. Now they were alone.

"What the hell was that?" Butch shouted.

"What do you mean?! You were the one who put your slimy hands on my waist!" Ana shouted back.

Butch had to admit, she had him there. Gone was the paleness of his face, it was now replaced with a flushed red that made him look like he was going to explode.

"Oh, will you relax? It's never happening again and you know that," Ana said.

She sat down in one of the metal chairs while Butch paced across the room. The Overseer would join them soon to give them the key to their new apartment. All of their belongings had already been moved to the new home. It seemed to take forever until the Overseer finally joined them, their parents in tow.

"The ceremony went well," James said, looking pointedly at Ana.

"Yes...very well..." the Overseer said,"here, your keys for your new home."

He handed the keys to Butch. They were to go to the apartment now. There was never a reception for vault weddings.

"Shall we, Mrs. DeLoria?" Butch gestured towards that door to the living quarters with a snide smile on his face.

Ana rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the hallway, grabbing the keys as she went.

* * *

There's chapter two! It's not very long, but I'll probably post chapter three later today. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Promised I'd have the next chapter up today, so here it is! And this story has finally got a review, so thank you very much for that! Hope everyone that's reading enjoys this chapter!

* * *

The new apartment wasn't really all that new. It looked exactly like every other apartment in the vault. Metal walls. Metal floors. The same grey, lumpy couch. The only difference was there was only one full-sized bed. The other bedroom was a temporary office, which would one day be converted into a room for a child.

Ana got to the apartment before Butch. She wanted to get out of the dress, but she couldn't reach the zipper. She would just have to wait. She went through all the room and found her personal belongings in a dresser in the bedroom. To her, the bed looked a little daunting. She would really have to sleep next to him? Ana couldn't think of anything worse, other than kissing him again. That could _never_ happen again.

Butch arrived to the apartment shortly after she did. He had undone his bow tie and let it hang loosely around his neck. He sauntered into the bedroom with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Just couldn't wait, could ya?" Butch said as he eyed her up and down.

"Oh please...that will never happen. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not ever. This is the only bed here, so looks like you'll be on the couch," Ana retorted.

"Me?! No way! You sleep on the couch!"

"No! I'm the wife in this, I should have the comfort of the bed."

"That's not fair! Just because-" Butch picked up a book that was sitting on a pillow,"What's this?"

The title read,_ A Vault-Tech Marriage Guide And Manual_. Really? They needed rules on how to be married?

Butch sat down on the foot of the bed. Ana sat down next to him, but a pretty safe distance away. Butch began to read it out loud.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. DELORIA on your nuptials today and 4:00 PM. We here at Vault-Tech know you'll have a happy and loving marriage. This manual will tell you the rules and guidelines for a happy, genetically-matched marriage.

Role of the Husband:

Work at least 30 HOURS a week to supply enough money to support yourself and your growing family.

Handle all matters concerning the household money.

Spend time with your family and don't be a deadbeat."

"Role of the Wife:

The woman of the household does not work, she remains at home.

Cook all meals: Breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Make sure the apartment is clean at all times.

Listen to your husband when he's had a bad day.

Cater to your husband's needs.

Don't forget to smile!"

"Hold on...I don't get to work?! And why is my list so much longer than yours!" Ana complained.

"Will ya shut up and let me finish?" Butch asked impatiently. Ana sighed at that and allowed him to continue.

"Daily Routine (Before a Child)

Wife wakes up at 6:15 AM to begin breakfast.

Husband wakes up at 6:45 AM to get ready for work.

7:15 AM - Husband goes to work with a full stomach and a smile on his face.

While Husband is away, Wife will clean up any messes and make herself presentable for the day. During this time, it is acceptable for the wife to get a new supply of groceries, get a haircut, or catch up with friends and family.

Wife must begin making dinner at 5:45 PM so it will be hot and ready for the husband when he returns.

Husband returns at 6:00 PM after a long day at work.

After Wife cleans up dinner mess, time is allotted before bed to watch tv, chat about your days, or anything else your heart desires.

At 9:30 PM, Husband and Wife must be in bed. Light generators will go out at 9:45 PM."

"What a load of crap! There's no way I'm living my life on a schedule!" Ana yelled as she got up from the bed.

"I'm not done yet!" Butch yelled back.

Ana grabbed the manual from his hands and began to read it out.

"Sleeping Arrangement Rules," Ana read, "Are they serious?"

"This is life in the vault. We're a post-apocalyptic social experiment, what did you expect?" Butch drawled.

"Sleeping Arrangement Rules:

Be in bed at 9:30 PM.

Husband and Wife must be touching at all times. If not, there will be consequences. This is meant to bring you closer, and bring you on the path to reproduction.

If either husband or wife is not present one night due to injury, illness, incarceration, or death, the rules become void."

"A Step Towards Expansion: A Vault Baby-"

"Oh, Jesus," Butch groaned. Ana glared at him to make him shut up.

"Vault babies are a precious growth to our homes. They keep us strong and fighting for a better future. You were match based on your genetic compatibility and the probability of passing those genes onto a perfect baby.

After the initial marriage, Husband and Wife are awarded a two-year period of "honeymoon." During this period, couples are meant to grow and love each other. They must prepare for the arrival of a baby soon.

After the two years are up, couples will try as much as possible to become "with child."

All vault children must be born around the same time to prevent an age gap once marriage age arrives."

"We only get two years before we have to have a kid?" Butch asked, sitting back down.

"That's...what it says,"Ana responded.

Butch stared at the floor before he got up and left the room. Ana stared at the pages of the manual. Two years? That was hardly any time at all.

When Ana walked back into the living room, she realized Butch had left. God only knows where he went. It was 6:00. She hadn't eaten all day, and now that it was her "role", she decided she might as well make something to eat.

* * *

Butch came back around 8:00. He was still wearing his suit. He didn't spare Ana a second glance as he walked through the apartment and into their room to change. Ana was still in her dress. She couldn't reach the damn zipper no matter how hard she tried.

Butch came back into the living room and acknowledged Ana's existence, finally.

"Why are you still wearin' that?" he asked.  
"I couldn't unzip it, so I just left it on," Ana replied. She was lying on the couch watching tv and had no intentions of getting up anytime soon.

"Come here," Butch commanded.

Ana raised her eyebrow and stared at him. What on earth could he want?

"Why?" she asked, suspicious.

"So I can help you? Is that such a crime?"

"Since when do you offer help, to me, of all people. You're Butch DeLoria, you don't help anybody but yourself."

"Look, if we have to spend the rest of our lives together, we might as well be civil. Now come here."

He had a point, there. Ana got herself up off the couch and stood in front of him. She felt his hands touch the bare skin on her back before he grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. Finally, she could breath. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Butch quietly laughed and walked into the kitchen. Ana quickly went into their bedroom to change into the vault jumpsuit.

"Did you make anything for dinner?" Butch yelled across the apartment.

"Look in the fridge!" Ana yelled back to him.

She came back in the living room to see him trying to figure out how to use the hot plate to heat up the food she had made. _Has he ever cooked for himself?_, Ana thought.

"Let me do it. Just...go sit down or something," Ana offered as she took the food from him.

Butch did as she said and took a seat on the couch. She made pork and beans, another vault standard. He ate his food while she sat next to him on the couch watching tv again. It all felt too comfortable, but still tense. He finished his food and set the plate and silverware in the sink. It was only 8:45. They still had plenty of time before they had to go to bed.

"I read more of the manual while you were gone..." Ana began. How was she supposed to tell him this?

"And?"

"Well...there was a part...about..."

"Spit it out, Nosebleed."

"The marriage has to be consummated tonight," Ana felt her face turning red. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

"W-What?"

"That's what it said. And apparently...the Overseer will know if we're not...you know...or if we're not touching at all because we have a microchip in us that's connected to the mainframe. We got it implanted at birth. So, the chip will shock us if we aren't touching."

"This is such bullshit..."

"I know, I know. But there's nothing we can do."

Butch sighed and leaned back into the couch. He looked over at Ana. She was sitting with her legs tucked under her. Her hair was even wavier than usual because of the updo she had at the wedding. She looked...pretty. Her eyes were a little red, too, so he knew she had been crying while he was gone. This wasn't fair, for either of them.

"Ana," he said as he motioned to the spot next to him. His arm was draped over the back of the couch like it had been at the diner only the night before.  
Ana took the hint and scooted closer to him until their legs were touching. Butch put his arm around her shoulders and moved her so her head was in the crook of his shoulder. Weirdly enough, it felt natural to be like this. Maybe that "genetic compatibility" thing made a little bit of sense.

* * *

The program on the TV ended. It was nine o'clock now. Ana removed herself from Butch's hold and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she said as she walked into the small bathroom.

Butch heard the sink turn on as he walked into the bedroom to get out of his vault suit. The water turned off and Ana walked into the bedroom to find a shirtless Butch looking through his dresser drawers._ Woah_, Ana thought. She hadn't expected him to look like_ that_. Butch turned around to face her and smirked as he saw that her eyes were not looking at his face. Ana realized she was staring and quickly averted her gaze.

"We are married, ya know. You can look," Butch said as he walked towards her.

"Oh...shut up," Ana said as she pushed passed him to get to her dresser.

Butch laughed at her on his way out of the room to the bathroom.

Ana quickly changed into her pajamas before Butch came back. The clock on the wall read 9:25. _Oh no_, she thought before climbing into her side of the bed and grabbing the stupid marriage manual.

Butch came back into the room and noticed she was already in bed. He didn't want to make it awkward so he just got under the covers next to her without a fuss.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. This wasn't so bad.

The clocked ticked to 9:30 and the light generators went out. The darkness engulfed them except for the small light seeping into the living room from the main hallway.

"Well...goodnight then," Ana whispered into the darkness.

"We're not touching. Can't you feel the shock?" Butch asked.

She hadn't really noticed it, but now that he'd said something, she felt the full force of it. It was beyond painful, like being stabbed with a billion knives over and over again. Butch grabbed Ana's hand under the cover. The pain stopped, thankfully.

Ana's eyes adjusted to the light and she looked over at Butch. He was staring at the ceiling. Ana turned on to her side so she was facing him, not letting go of his hand. He felt her eyes on him and turned his head towards her.

"Aren't we supposed to be doin' somethin'?" Butch asked.

"Yeah...we are," Ana responded.

Butch turned onto his side and pulled her close to him.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

Ana shook her head but realized he probably couldn't see her.

"No," she said quietly.

Butch gulped loud enough that she heard it.

"Okay...don't worry about it. I'll...help you," he whispered.

And with that, he leaned in and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

And there's chapter three! The next chapters will probably be shorter than this one, but the rest of this story will be posted this week. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! This next chapter speeds things up a bit and it gets a little bit darker. Fair warning!

* * *

Ana woke up the next morning at 6:15 AM exactly. Butch had his arms wrapped around her so she couldn't move. She tried to wiggle away but his grip on her just tightened.

"Butch?" Ana whispered.

All she got in reply was a tired grunt.

"Butch, I have to get up," she tried again.

He sighed and released her. She smiled and laughed to herself as she got up from the bed to make him his breakfast. Last night hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Being civil with him wasn't very hard either. Maybe they could get this to work. Maybe...just maybe, she_ could_ learn to love him.

Butch rolled out of bed and joined her to eat breakfast at 7:00. Right on schedule.

"I'll see you at six," Butch said as he walked towards the door to head to work.

"Right, six," Ana nodded.

Butch kissed her on the cheek and left her to herself.

She had close to eleven hours to herself. What was she supposed to do? Amata would be up by now, so Ana decided she would go see her.

* * *

The walk to Amata's apartment was much shorter now, seeing as she was just three doors away. Ana rang the buzzer and Amata answer, still in her pajamas.

"You're here a lot earlier than I expected," Amata admonished.

"You expected me?" Ana asked.

"Of course I did. I knew you'd come to me first with the details of your first night of wedded bliss. Come inside."

Ana followed Amata into the living room. The dishes from breakfast were still sitting on the table.

"Well? How'd it go?" asked Amata.

"It wasn't...terrible. It was actually kind of nice. He wasn't a jerk about anything either," Ana said as she sat down on the couch.

"Really? That's surprising."

"Amata?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you not tell me about that...that manual?"

"We're not supposed to, I guess. I would have told you if I could have."

"Only two years until we have to have a kid? That's ridiculous..."

"I know...it's not a lot of time but there's nothing we can do about it."

"At least we can manage to be civil with each other."

Ana told Amata about their agreement to be civil, and about how he let her lean against him on the couch. Amata was shocked. Butch and Ana were getting along? The world must be ending again.

Ana left Amata's about an hour later to go back to her own home. She still had to clean the apartment and get herself ready for the day.

The day seemed to drag on until Butch came home. Ana had followed the damn schedule and had a hot supper of pork and beans (again) ready for him. He thanked her as they ate their meals in silence. Yesterday seemed to be completely different. Now they were passed the initial shock of their marriage. Now they were in for the real deal, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The months went on. Day after day the same thing, over and over again. It was beginning to feel normal, like this is exactly how it should have always been. Ana and Butch grew closer and closer, it wasn't love, but it was something. Something...new, for both of them. While they still had the occasional fight, it was never as explosive as they used to be. Perhaps this whole genetic compatibility wasn't such a joke, after all.

Ana looked up from the book she was reading to see Butch arriving home from work. Dinner was made and was on the stove for him, like always. It had been six months since their wedding. It hadn't been terrible, to everyone's surprise.

"How was work?" Ana asked as Butch sat down at the table.

Something wasn't right. He was clenching his jaw and his hands were gripping the table so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Just give me my dinner," came Butch's clipped reply.

Ana did as she was asked and served him his food.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

That was all it took.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What's wrong is that every night, every Goddamn night, I have to come home to you, my _doting_ wife. I'm tired of this!" Butch flipped over the table as he stood up, causing the plates to shatter.

Ana sat motionless in her seat, to afraid to make a move. She had seen him angry before, but this...this was something else. She had to say something.

"I thought we were-"

"Nothing you thought matters! _Nothing_ about you does! I hate you and nothing will ever change that. I'm tired of pretending every damn day, and I'm tired of you! Ya know, it's not easy to keep myself from killing you somedays."

Ana was taken aback.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"For God's sake, no! I'm not my Goddamn mother! And you don't even know, do ya?!"

"Know what?"

"That's why I've hated you all these years!"

"Butch, you're...you're not making any sense-"

"You had a dad! A dad that loves you and cares for you. Sure, you don't have a ma, but I don't have either of them. My dad left us! I wasn't even a year old! That's when my ma started drinking and sleeping around. While your dad was at all the school plays and baseball games, my ma was passed out on the floor! I raised myself, somethin' no kid should ever have to do! Now you know why I'm so screwed up! And you know what the worst part it?"

Butch grabbed Ana by her arms and lifted her out of her chair. She could see tears in his eyes but the pain he was causing in his grip on her hurt too much for her to say anything.

"My dad's here! He's somewhere in this stupid vault! He's not like you're mom, he didn't die! He's still here, but he's not man enough to do anything! Why didn't he want me, Ana? Why? What did I do!?"

"Butch, you're hurting me."

He let go of her as she fell to the floor. Butch looked at his hands and backed away from her crumpled form. He turned away and stalked off into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The only sound was the murmur of the radio, quietly playing an old Frank Sinatra tune.

Ana sat on the floor. She was too stunned and hurt to move. What had gotten into him? There must have been something that set him off. That wasn't the Butch she knew, that was someone completely different.

She thought about what he had said about her mom. Catherine was her name. She had died seconds after Ana was born. Giving birth in the vaults was always risky. They didn't have new supplies and technology since the doors had been sealed off from the outside world. The prewar equipment didn't cut it, and Ana's mom suffered for that. She blamed herself for the death and could never find it in herself to forgive it. Butch saying anything about her mom just reopened the wound.

She picked herself up off the floor and left the apartment. She went to Amata's and was barely in the door before she collapsed into her friend and began sobbing. Amata motioned over her shoulder for Freddie to leave them alone.

"Ana...what happened? What's wrong?"

"Butch...he...he...I don't even know, he just...went off. I've never seen him so angry before..."

Amata pulled Ana into the room but she pulled back in pain. Amata had grabbed the now bruised parts of her arms.

"Did he hit you?" Amata asked, concerned.

"No...no, he just...grabbed me."

"Ana, you have to tell somebody!"

"No...no one can find out."

"Oh my God..."

"What?"

"You're in love with him."

Ana immediately stopped crying and looked into Amata's eyes. She was right. Somewhere along the way, the past six months of marriage had turned itself into love. For Ana, it did, anyway.

"Oh, Ana..." Amata gently brought her over to the couch as the tears began to flow again. There was nothing else she could do. The minutes ticked by but the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Ana? I'm sorry...but it's nine o'clock," Amata said as she wiped away Ana's tears.

Ana looked at the clock on the wall and nodded. She needed to get home.

* * *

Chapter 4! What'd you guys think? Not gonna lie, when I first wrote this, I got a little emotional during Butch's breakdown. Anyways, reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Sorry for not posting earlier, I had some serious writers block, Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Ana walked into the bedroom to find Butch sleeping already. It wasn't 9:30 yet, so his microchip wouldn't hurt him. She quietly changed into her pajamas and joined him under the covers. The generators went off and the tingling sensation began under her skin as the microchip turned itself on. Ana grabbed Butch's hand and tried to go to sleep but it wouldn't come to her. She lay there in silence, wishing the generators hadn't gone out.

"I'm sorry," she heard Butch whisper into the darkness. Ana turned her head to look at him. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, but his grip on her hand was tight.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you...or grabbed you."

"No, you shouldn't have," Ana whispered back. She turned onto her side to fully face him.

"I just...had a bad day and took it out you. I'm sorry," Butch turned onto his side so he was facing her, too, not once letting go of her hand.

"What happened?" Ana heard herself ask.

"He was there. I know it was him."

"Who?"

"My dad. We were acceptin' walk-ins today at the barber shop. A guy walked in and sat down in my chair. I didn't think nothin' of it, so I put the tarp around him and he looked into the mirror. I look just like him. He glanced at me to see what was taking so long, and then...then he musta saw it, too. He just stared at me like I was some alien. It musta registered in his head then cause he stood up and left the shop. He didn't even say anything."

Ana could tell Butch was fighting back tears by the waver in his voice. She didn't know what to do, so she moved herself closer to him so her head was next to his chest. He laid back down onto his back and pulled her with him, his arms around her.

"Why don't he want me? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything, Butch. You were a baby. You couldn't even speak, yet. It's not your fault."

Butch sighed and wiped away a stray tear that fell from his eyes. It was silent then, but neither of them slept. The minutes ticked by.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Butch kissed the top of her head and held her close. Ana looked up at him to see his eyes closed. His breathing became steady and soon he was asleep.

"I love you," Ana whispered to him, knowing he would never hear it. How had she grown to love him? When did it even happen? Ana thought back on the previous six months. They had fights, but they also had fun. Neither of them wanted to be in this situation, but instead of complaining about it their entire lives, why not make the best of it? She thought about the little things Butch did every now and then. The kiss on the cheek before work. Him pulling her close to him on the couch after dinner. The way he did his hair every morning until it was just right. These little things were the reason she fell in love with him. _It was a shame, really, that he didn't feel the same_, Ana thought.

She closed her eyes and held onto her husband, falling asleep within seconds to the beat of his heart.

* * *

Ana woke up the next morning still wrapped in Butch's arms. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was past seven. Butch was late for work, but the way he was sleeping so soundly made her not want to wake him up.

Butch shifted in his sleep and pulled Ana closer to his side. She smiled in contentedness and forgot about the horrible night before. This was the Butch she had fallen in love with. This was _her_ Butch.

Ana settled into his side once more and soon she was back asleep.

Butch groggily opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10 A.M. _Oh shit,_ Butch thought. He made a move to get up from the bed, but when he looked to his side he saw Ana still there, sound asleep. She had a slight smile on her face, and Butch knew she must be dreaming about something. He couldn't feel his arm anymore since she had been sleeping on it all night. It was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. He needed to wake her up, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Ana...Ana wake up," Butch whispered, shaking her shoulder with his free arm gently.

Ana mumbled in her sleep and made a face of irritation. Butch had to admit, it was actually kind of cute.

"Ana, come on. It's almost eleven."

She peered at him with half lidded eyes. _Did he say almost eleven?_ Realization hit Ana as she bolted upright in bed.

"Almost eleven!? You have to get to work!" Ana exclaimed as she moved to get out of the mess of blankets. Butch grabbed her arm and pulled her back down beside him.

"You know, I think I'm just gonna not go in today. I'd rather stay in bed," Butch said as he once again pulled Ana to his side.

"You should really go to work..." Ana snuggled back into his side. She was definitely fine with him staying home for the day.

"It's a Tuesday, we won't even be busy," Butch ran his fingers up and down Ana's spine. Out of the six months they had been married, they had never been this comfortable with each other. It was nice, actually.

The minutes ticked by into another hour. Butch thought Ana had fallen back asleep, but when he glanced down at her, her eyes were still open. She had her hand on his chest. It was comforting and it made his stomach tie into knots. Was he falling for her? He didn't know for sure, but he knew that there was something starting.

"I'm sorry about last night," Butch whispered.

"I know you are, just please, let's forget about it," Ana whispered back.

"Alright..." Butch replied. He was that easily forgiven? Well, he wasn't about to argue with her.

"You know...we only have six more months," Ana said as she drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"Jesus...already? It feels like we just got married yesterday."

"I know...do you think we'll be ready?"

"For what?"

"A baby. Remember, that's basically the reason we got married."

"Right, a baby. Course I remember."

"Well?"

"We'll be ready when it happens. Don't worry about it."

Butch leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Ana smiled to herself. Hopefully, this lasted the rest of the day.

"Think I'm gonna get in trouble for skippin' work?" Butch asked.

"Most likely, but...who cares?"

"What's this? Ana Parker not caring about rules?"

Ana laughed at that.

"It's Ana DeLoria, thank you very much. And today, no, I don't care about rules. Truth be told, I'd rather lay in bed all day with you anyways."

Did he just hear her right? She actually wanted to spend time with him? Did Ana...no. No there was no one she could have any feelings for him like that.

"Well then, Ana DeLoria, I think I'm ready for a nap."

"I could not agree more."

* * *

Kinda short, but oh well. I'm not sure how many more chapters this will be. It wasn't a long story to begin with when I originally wrote it, so I'll just be adding a little bit to make the chapters longer.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 6!

* * *

One year. Just one more year until they had to fulfill their main purpose in the vault. The last six months had gone by quickly. Ever since Butch's meltdown about his dad, things had been different. Ana knew she was in love with him, but she could never get the words out. Butch never mentioned what happened. Not once. But he had been better to her. They hadn't even fought since then. The days went by the same way, everyday. On one rare occasion, Butch came home with a box of chocolates for her, which wasn't cheap, at all. Again, it was the little things Ana loved about him. Little things like that.

Tonight was their anniversary party. It was in the common hall, like the wedding had been. Everyone was going to be there for them, although, Ana wished they could just stay home.

"Ana, are you ready?" Butch yelled from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"Just...give me a minute," Ana yelled back. She decided that if she had to go to this, she would look her best. She even put effort into her hair and makeup. It was amazing what a curling iron and a little lipstick could do.

"Ana, we're going to be late for our own party!"

"I'm coming! Have a little patience!" Ana walked out into the kitchen in her best jumpsuit and boots. The hair and makeup added a very nice touch.

"You look...different," Butch said, his mouth dropping open ever so slightly.

Ana laughed at that.

"Is that meant to be a compliment?"

Butch cleared his throat and smirked at her.

"Sure, Nosebleed. Take it as a compliment."

"Really? You're still going to call me that?"

"What else would I call ya? Dear? Honey? Sweetie pie?"

Butch winked at her when he said "sweetie-pie." He knew how much she hated that little term of endearment.

"I think I prefer Nosebleed."

"Well, alright then, quit complainin'" He held out his hand for her which she took a little too eagerly.

He didn't say anything and he interlocked their fingers. He just smiled. That smile. That stupid perfect smile gave Ana a little hope that maybe, just maybe, he did care for her the way she cared for him.

* * *

The walk to the common hall wasn't long, just down the corridor and up the staircase, then you were there. They could hear the party music playing, "Mack the Knife" by Bobby Darin. Just before they reached the doors, Butch pulled Ana aside into a little alcove.

"Butch, what are you-"

"Before we go in there, there's something I wanted you to know."

Ana's heart stopped beating.

"Yes?"

"I..." _come on, man, just tell her how you feel_, "You look really beautiful tonight."  
Butch inwardly cringed. That was not what he wanted to say at all.

"Oh...thank you," Ana hid the disappointment on her face. She thought he was going to tell her he loved her_. Don't get your hopes up, Ana._

"Let's go," Butch said as he tugged her out into the hall again.

* * *

The common hall began to applaud them as they entered it. There was food and drinks and music. The atmosphere was happy, like it would be for a couple in love. Everyone had expected them to kill each other, so it really deserved a round of applause that they'd made it this far.

"Butch, let me talk to you for a minute," James said as he greeted his daughter and son-in-law. Butch only nodded and followed him to a different part of the room. Ana went over to Amata and Christine Mack. She wondered what her dad could be saying to Butch. Hopefully nothing embarrassing.

"Look, son, I need to know something," James said. He had taken to calling Butch "son," but Butch still referred to him as "Mr. Parker."

"Sure," Butch replied apprehensively.

"What do you feel towards Ana?"

"I...I don't-"

"She loves you, you know."

"How do you know that?"

"For one, she's talking to Amata and Christine, but she keeps looking over here at you. Also, she told me."

"She...told you? What'd she say?"

"That's not important. Now tell me, do you have any feelings for my daughter, at all?"

"I..." Butch could feel the sweat on his skin, "I...haven't figured it out yet."

"You haven't "figured it out" yet?"

"Alright, fine. If you want to give it a label, then yes, I guess you could say I love her, okay? I love her."

James smiled and chuckled at how flustered Butch had gotten.

"You may want to tell her that."

"I don't know how to say that! I almost said it before we got here, but I...froze. I don't know."

"It doesn't have to be a grand gesture. Just tell her. Simple as that. Now, if you'll excuse me," James turned away from Butch and made his way over to the other older adults.

Butch felt like a weight had been lifted. Finally he said it out loud. It wasn't to her, exactly, but it was something. How was he supposed to tell her this? He considered what James had said, how Ana had told him she loved him. There wasn't really a downside in telling her the truth, he figured.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. There will only be about two or three more chapters left after this one, since it wasn't a long story to begin with.

Thanks so much to everyone that's been reading this and reviewing and to the few new followers that I've gotten on Tumblr! You guys are giving me a little bit of hope that I might actually be a good writer :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Sorry for the little bit of a wait! Enjoy!

* * *

The party ended at midnight, late by vault standards. Everyone seemed to have had a good time. Butch had even asked Ana to dance. He thought then would have been a good time to tell her the truth, and he almost did, if it wasn't for Freddie who had asked to cut in. _Damn him,_ Butch thought.

Ana was in the shower when Butch clambered into the bathroom. He had had enough waiting. If he was going to tell her he loved he was going to do it now, even though she was currently...preoccupied.

She peeked out from behind the shower curtain. Butch was just standing in front of the sink, staring into the mirror.

Ana was beyond confused and a little embarrassed to that he was there while she wasn't exactly decent.

"Butch? Why are you in here?"

He came back to reality and snapped his head over to look at her.

"We need to talk," he rushed out in one breath.

"Can't this wait? I'm a...little busy here," Ana motioned towards the shower curtain, not letting him see anything.

Butch looked at the shower and nodded reluctantly. He_ needed_ to do this.

"Be out in two minutes," he said as he left the room. Ana just stood there, dumbfounded. _What is his deal?_ she thought.

When Ana emerged from the bathroom exactly two minutes later in her pajamas, she found Butch pacing in front of the couch.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want to talk about?" Ana asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Okay...okay...I...I don't know how to say this..."

Ana just stared at him. She'd never seen him so at a loss for words. He began mumbling to himself and Ana just couldn't help it anymore.

She began to laugh.

"Butch, what is going on?" Ana said between laughs.

He turned to glare at her. This wasn't a laughing matter.

"Stop laughin'. This is serious."

"Okay...okay," Ana tried to control her laughter, "I'm done now. I swear."

Butch sat down next to her on the couch. He just couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how to tell her how he really felt.

"Ana...I need you to know something."

That got Ana's attention. She sat up with her legs tucked under her. _What if he's going to...no...he doesn't, don't be stupid, Ana._

Butch glanced at her. This woman sitting next to him loved him. He could count the people that loved him on one hand. It was rare for him to feel like this. To feel love for someone who loved him too.

"I don't know any other way to say this, Ana. I've never really...done this before."

"Just be honest. That's all you can do."

He took a deep breath._ Now or never._

"Ana...I'm...in love with you."

She felt her heart stop. Her eyes began to sting from the little tears pooling in them. He loved her. He really did. She loved him and now he loved her. Like a husband and wife should. Like it should have been from the start.

"Please say something. Or hit me. Either works," Butch was looking down at his hands. _Why won't she say anything?_

Ana looked at him and smiled. She had a husband that loved her, really and truly loved her.

"Ana-" Butch started but was cut off as Ana threw herself into his arms and kissed him. He was so shocked he forgot to kiss back until he realized what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her back with full force. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back slightly so her forehead was resting against his. She looked into his eyes and could see the relief in them.

"I love you," Ana whispered.

Now it was Butch's turn to laugh. He moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. He pushed them off of the couch as he carried her away towards their room. They hadn't done anything like this since their wedding night when they had had no choice. This time was different.

Butch gently laid Ana onto their bed and looked down at her. She was smiling at him, and laughing. Laughing because she just couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Sure that I love you, or sure about this?" Ana countered as she glanced down at the bed under her head.

"Both."

"Then, yes. I'm absolutely, positively, 100% sure. About everything."

Butch smiled down at her. The woman lying before him loved him and he couldn't be happier. Finally, they could be truly happy together. Together and in love. The way it should be. He leaned down over her and kissed her. The radio was still quietly playing from out in the living room. A slow Dean Martin song was playing.

_"Everybody loves somebody sometime, everybody falls in love somehow. Something in your kiss just told me my sometime is now..."_

* * *

Butch woke up the next morning in a tangled mess of blankets and limbs. Ana was still sound asleep, tucked against his side. Last night...he couldn't even begin to explain how perfectly last night had gone. And now her she was.

His wife.

A woman he never thought he would ever fall in love with.

And yet, here she was.

And she loved him, too.

Ana stirred in her sleep and slowly her eyes opened. She looked up at Butch and her face immediately broke into a huge smile. Last night was real, and definitely not a dream.

"Goodmornin'," Butch mumbled into the darkness of their bedroom.

"Goodmorning," Ana replied, the smile still plastered on her face.

"And how are you this mornin', Mys. DeLoria?" Butch asked as he propped himself up onto his elbow to look down at her.

"Never been better, Mr. DeLoria. And how are you on this fine morning?"

"I feel like I'm on top of the world, thanks to you," Butch leaned down and kissed her, pulling her up on top of him.

This next year of marriage would be one filled with happiness and love, so much better than the first year. Soon, it would be time to fulfill their purpose here, to expand the vault.

Just one more year.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short again! I think I only have about one more chapter left for this, and maybe an epilogue. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I am so sorry this took so long! I recently got Mass Effect and had to beat all of that and that took up a ot of time. I beat the entire trilogy in three weeks, oops. Absolutely loved it though and now I ship Kaiden and Femshep really _really _hard. Anyways, I apologize for the long wait. This is the last chapter of this story, but I might write an epilogue depending on the feedback.

* * *

Days went by that turned to weeks that turned to months. Months of happiness and love. Everyone noticed the change in Mr. and Mrs. DeLoria. They hadn't even had a fight in months. Soon the months turned into another year. That was it. The two year honeymoon was over and now...now it was time to fulfill their purposes in the vault.

Make a child. A child with a perfectly matched set of DNA. A child that would hopefully one day branch out of this Godforsaken vault and help to rebuild the shattered old world above their heads. Now Ana and Butch had to try as much as possible to become "with child" as the Overseer had said. That wasn't really that much of a problem for them anymore, though.

After only a few days of trying to get pregnant, it happened. They didn't know right away, not until about a month and a half into the pregnancy. Ana was over the moon about it, but Butch just about fainted. A family. They were starting a family? Were they even qualified to hold a child, let alone raise one?

Ana grew larger as Butch grew more nervous. The spare room that was an office was transformed into a nursery, complete with an old world bassinet that had been Ana's. At one of Ana's check-ups, they learned the gender of the baby. A girl. Butch was a little disappointed that he wouldn't have boy to pass down Toothpick to, but maybe his little girl could have it someday instead.

Ana was so huge by eight months that she couldn't even stand. Her dad ordered her to bed rest for the rest of the term. Her due date was April 7th, 2281. She only had one more month, and if she got to lay in bed the whole time with Butch catering to her every need, she couldn't really complain.

* * *

Two weeks into the bed rest, Ana woke up in the middle of the night with a shooting pain in her stomach. She shook Butch awake and tried to pull herself out of bed.

"What'ssamatta?" Butch mumbled as he shot up out of the bed.

"The baby...I think it's coming," Ana said between gasping breaths.

That got his full attention.

"What?! Already?!"

"Butch, just help me get to the clinic!"

He ran around to her side of the bed and steadied her on her feet. They moved so slowly to the clinic, Butch thought she might give birth in the middle of the damn hallway. Thankfully, they reached the clinic in time. Ana used her passcode from James to open the door. Butch helped her into one of the cots and wiped the sweat off her face.

"I'll be back, okay? I'm gonna get your dad," Butch said as he ran out of the room and down the hall. She could hear him banging on her old apartment's door all the way in the clinic.

Ana lay in agonizing pain as she waited for her dad._ Could he be any slower?_

Finally, James opened his door to Butch, who was on the verge of having a heart attack, it seemed.

"Mr. Parker! Finally! Ana's havin' the baby!" Butch yelled as he ran back down to hall to the clinic. James woke himself up and ran down after him.

They found Ana crying in pain on one of the cots. She had tears and sweat dripping down her face. Butch ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Dad! Get it out of me! Now!" Ana yelled.

"I have to get Andy, just hold on a few moments," James said as he powered up Andy. Andy would help James get the baby out safely.

"Ana, I need you to relax," James said as he and the robot helped bring the new life into the world.

After thirteen hours of labor, Ana finally got the baby out. She was only two weeks early, so she was perfectly healthy. Butch was lying on the cot next to Ana, who had fallen asleep from the exertion of giving birth. The baby girl was given the name of Dinah. Butch liked it because it had a nice ring to it.

Dinah DeLoria.

His daughter.

She was wrapped up in a little blanket and was sleeping soundly in his arms. Butch looked down at Ana's sleeping form curled up next to him, and to his sleeping daughter. His wife and daughter. All he needed to be happy anymore.

An arranged marriage had brought this unlikely family into existence. The vault had old fashioned and dictatorial ways, but sometimes they got it right. And that sometime was now.

And there we have it! Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this story! I'm sorry this was so short, too. I'll more than likely write up an epilogue, anyways.


End file.
